Peaceful Spring Evenings
by Jenipher
Summary: A oneshot Darres x Ishtar fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Game, nor do I own any of the characters or mangas.

"What!" Darres shouted. His voice echoed off the walls of the grand hall.

"Be calm Darres, she'll be fine." Yuujinn said to the raving Captain of the guard Darres. "She's done this more then once and has always come through unharmed…"

"That's the point! She always does this! Even if she always comes through unharmed there's still the fact that she might not one time!" Darres fumed to the seemingly bored magic teacher.

"Don't fret my friend, she has plenty of magic ruelles and if anything does happen, she has the Holy Sword Sidia and Duzzie." Yujinn replied.

"What?" Darres exclaimed, nearly falling over. "Don't tell me you're calling it Duzzie too?"

"Why not? I think it's a cute name for a krawl."

"But it's the name of the vampire king!"

"You point Darres?" the teacher asked, putting his face right in front of Darres' with a frown. Darres took a few steps back from Yuujinn, but he kept approaching.

"My...my point..?" he asked. When he hit the wall he gulped. Yuujinn was still moving closer. With his face a mere inch from Darres' he broke into a smile and began to laugh.

"You're too funny Darres!" He laughed out. Darres stared at him and scowled.

"That wasn't funny Yuujinn!" he shouted.

"Yes it was my friend! What did you think I was going to do huh?" Darres began to blush. Yuujinn noticed and laughed some more. "Well, if you truly are that worried, then go look for her. She should be heading towards the village." Darres looked Yuujinn in the eyes.

"Are you sure you creep?" he asked. Yuujinn smiled.

"Yes Darres, I won't fool you any more. Though it is severely fun!" Having had enough humiliation, Darres turned from the magician and stormed out of the hall to the stables. "Did I do something wrong?" Yuujinn asked himself and laughed some more. "Nah, Darres just needs to relax more!"

"Yuujinn, you really should leave him alone." A voice spoke from behind the magic teacher.

"Oh? And might I ask why?" he asked. Jill came up and placed his hand on Yuujinns' shoulder.

"Because then I have nothing to do!" he replied. Himself and the magician both burst out in laughter, watching Darres back disappear out the front gate.

"I guess we should cut him some slack." Yuujinn stated. "I mean, he really does love her, even if he won't admit it, proud idiot that he is."

"You said it." Jill replied, turning away to do whatever it is he does when no one is around…

_That damn girl!_ Darres thought irritable as he strode off towards the stables. _Doesn't she ever consider the consequences? I mean, who does she think she…_ Darres paused in mid thought. _Right…_ He groaned and began to saddle up his horse when he noticed something.

"Rahnier?" he asked slowly stroking Ishtars' favorit 'escape' horse, then a light came on in his brain, the gears turning, a bit squeaky from their lack of use (sorry Darres fans! Couldn't resist!), and he swore. Running out of the stables quickly, he headed back to the palace. _Damn girl! She's still in the palace!_ As he raced through the halls he passed Jill, who was busy doing whatever he does, then Yuujinn who was laughing hard at him.

"Screw off man! Thanks for letting me know!" he shouted sarcastically at the magic teacher before continuing. He came to a halt at the door to Ishtars' room. Took a deep breath and…

"I'm back!" Ishtar shouted as she slammed her door open. She blinked, looked around, then retreated back into her room. As her door closed, Darres slid down the wall and onto the floor.

"Will I ever…win…" he said slowly, and in pain, before slouching to the floor.

Ishtar closed the door and turned around to smile at Duzzie, who had changed into his human version of Ishtar. He simply glared at her and proceeded to read a book of magic that she'd thoughtlessly discarded on the floor.

"That was the best!" Ishtar said, flinging herself down on her bed.

"You should really stop going out like that. Or at least leave_ me_ out of it all!" Duzzie said impatiently, still reading intently. Ishtar sat up and sat down beside him.

"Aww…but you know you like escaping with me!" she said in a childish tone and tickled his ear as if he were still a krawl.

"No, I do not. I can understand why Darres gets so angered by you."

"He doesn't get angered!" Ishtar replied "Just sort of aggravated. Times ten." Someone knocked on her door just then and she sighed and got up to open it. Duzzie returned to krawl form. A very 'aggravated' Darres stood fuming in her doorway. Ishtar smiled sweetly and asked "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath Darres replied "What the hell did you think you were doing?" he shouted at her. "You could have been hurt, or worse, kidnapped! Not to mention the strain you put on everyone in the castle when you run off…"

"Oh come on Darres!" she interrupted him. "I didn't even leave the grounds! I.."

"Still!" he stepped closer to Ishtar and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. "Anything could have happened! You could have been abducted by one of those creepy demon things that attacked last time! Or been attacked by one of those freaky princes. Do you even think about the repercussions of your actions?" the two stood in silence for a while before Yuujinn came up behind Darres and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped out of his skin in fright then sighed when seeing who it was.

"You could always announce when you arrive…" Darres said irritably.

"Yes, I could." Yuujinn smiled then walked past Darres and into Ishtars room. He pet Duzzie (who tried _not_ to bite the magic teacher in his anger) then turned to face Ishtar. "In all cases, Ishtar you missed another magic lesson. Frankly, you're bad enough in magic as it is so you can't take the liberty of missing any classes."

"But they're soooo boring!" Ishtar said blandly, going to sit on her bed. "I mean, why do I even need the lessons anyway?"

"Because you are the Princess! It is in defense and is part of your tutelage!" Darres burst out unable to keep silent.

"But that's what I have you for isn't it?" Ishtar asked with a sarcastic innocence.

"That's it, I've had it with you and your bitchy attitude! I quit!" Darres shouted then turned around and strode out of the room I anger, ready to leave the castle for good.

"Did I say something bad?" she asked Yuujinn.

"No, but Darres is right. Your lessons are of great importance. Also, please try to cut him some slack. He really worries for you."

"I know, but does he really have to get so uptight? It's like he has a stick rammed up his…"

"Ishtar!" Yuujinn reprimanded her.

"Sorry, but he used to be so relaxed and happy. What happened to the Darres I knew?" she asked, genuinely puzzled.

"Well, for one thing, it seems to me that he's always asking 'what happened to the Ishtar I knew? The sweet little girl as opposed to the snotty teenaged brat.' Maybe it is _you_ who should cut _him_ some slack. Please think it over for a while." And with that Yuujinn left the flabbergasted Princess alone in her room. Ishtar got up and went over to her window.

"Am I really that bad?" she asked to no one in particular "Am I really just what he said? maybe I should go apologize…"

Meanwhile, after angrily leaving Ishtars room, Darres stormed out of the castle and into the stables. He saddled up his horse and was about to leave when he felt a presence at the door.

"What do you want Yuujinn?" he asked in an unfriendly manner.

"Well, I was wondering what you are doing, that's all."

"How did you get here so quic…" Darres stopped before he could finish. Duh, Yuujinn was a magic user. He mentally slapped himself on the forehead. "Nevermind, it doesn't concern you."

"But anything that concerns Ishtar is my concern. You being the number one on my list." Darres stopped putting on his horses' halter and stared at the magic teacher.

"What?"

"I know how you feel Darres." Yuujinn said quietly, slowly walked towards the captain. "Don't try to deny it. You love her, but it hurts you to be near the once sweet child you fell in love with doesn't it?" Yuujinn placed his hands on Darres' shoulders. "You can't stand watching her turn into some snotty princess. You…"

"Shut up!" Darres shouted, breaking away from Yuujinn and mounting his horse. "You don't know anything! Just leave me alone and deal with her!" and with that he galloped away before Yuujinn could do anything.

"Well, that went better then I thought it would." He mused while returning to the castle. "I still have my head."

Darres rode long and hard before bringing his mount to a stop. He gingerly dismounted and let his horse graze. He was on a gentle hill overlooking the castle and village near it. Sighing in anger and relief, he flopped down and laid back against the sweet meadow grass and flowers. The days events rolled through his head and he close his eyes to think. He scowled when a shadow blocked out the warm sunlight that had been on his face. In an instant he was up and had his attacker under him and at sword point.

"Wait!" a familiar voice shouted up at him. He gasped and got off the person.

"What are you doing here?" he asked angrily.

"I…came to apologize for all the trouble I've caused you." Ishtar said quietly while bowing to Darres. He looked stunned and before he could speak Ishtar put out a finger to stop him. "Please, let me finish. I don't mean to cause you such anguish. I should think more about my actions and I shouldn't be so bitchy and rude to you and the others and I should be more adult in my behavior. I'm sorry! Please forgive me Darres." She bowed to him, kneeling in the grass. A silence came up over the hill, and for a little while nothing was said. A breeze came up and gently blew a flower into Ishtars hair. Smiling serenely, Darres freed it, bringing Ishtars face up with his hand.

"You are forgiven." He said softly, the suns setting rays giving his outlined face a soft glow. "I've just been on edge since all those attacks and I've been taking it out on you. I am sorry as well. I had no right to say those things about you and I.."

"But you are allowed too!" Ishtar butt in "You're not just my guardian or servant or what ever Darres! I love you!" He looked at her strangely, and she clapped her hands over her mouth. Her face flushed in the realization of what she had just blurted out. "Well…I mean…what I meant was…" before she could finish, Darres leaned over and captured her lips in a sweet and light kiss.

"You don't need to say anything." He said quietly, and pulled her into a tight embrace. She softened into it and smiled.

"You're a pretty good kisser Darres. I bet you went off with Jill and the others to practice in the…"

"Ishtar!" he shouted at her.

"Just kidding." She smiled and snuggled into his chest. "It's a nice night. Can we stay here for a while longer?"

"Sure, I'm pretty sure Yuujinn knows where we are." Darres replied, a slight hint of scorn in his voice.

"That's good…" Ishtar said, then yawned and fell asleep in Darres arms. He sighed and watched as the sun set over the horizon. Completely oblivious to the snickering Yuujinn watching them from where he'd magically appeared beside a tree.

"Don't you just love peaceful spring evenings?" he whispered, and vanished.

End


End file.
